1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dice members, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dice construction wherein the same is arranged to accentuate chance in attaining varying enumerations of the throw of the dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dice members of various types have been utilized in the prior art utilizing various designations and the like. The prior art has heretofore been of typical six-sided construction but of equal square configuration. In the advent of varying types of games, varying dice have been utilized, wherein the instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art dice members by providing for a dice member that very randomly attains differing designations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,175 to Fischer sets forth a dice member having trapezoidal sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 262,726 indicate the use of dice member construction of varying designations for indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,905 to Edison sets forth a dice member utilizing a dodecaheron with twelve flat surfaces.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dice construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in randomly attaining numerical designations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.